Sweeney Todd the Alternate Ending
by Jessiekitty99
Summary: We all know how the movie ended, but heres a twist on things...


The Alternate Ending:

Mrs. Lovett screamed as she saw the dying judge grabbing at her dress. She backed away and blood gushed out his neck as he moved and fell back. Finally and completely deceased. The door to the bakehouse slammed open and Todd looked around with a stern face. Only the judge and the Beadle were the current victims down there. "If only the beggar woman was dead a long with them" she muttered too quiet for Todd hear.

"Is everything alright? " He asked sternly.

"Oh, he was catchin' on to my dress, but he's finished now." He nodded and moved the body over to the grinder. Slowly a shadow crossed the floor in front of the doorway. Speak of the devil, It was Lucy, the beggar woman. Mrs. Lovett's eyes got wide and she grabbed her by the arm. Taking one of Mr. Todd's razors she put it to the beggar woman's throat, but she screamed before Mrs. Lovett could do anything.

"Ben?" the beggar woman whispered out loud. Todd looked confused and heartbroken, and he walked over and moved the hair away from the beggar woman's face. Mrs. Lovett pressed the razor up against her throat more, ready to kill her with one swift movement. Todd looked from Mrs. Lovett to the beggar a few times then looked at the beggar.

"Y-you lied to me," Todd's voiced quivered "Lucy?" Tears fell onto his blood soaked clothes.

"Is that you Benjamin?" She said softly.

"Yes my love, it's me, I've come home again! Like I promised you I would!" A single tear ran down her face and she said in an astonished voice.

"You've been killin' people Ben! That witch convinced you didn't she? She told me to drink the red liquid that burned! I've been seein' you from up in our house. I see the blood an' I see…." He looked at Lucy sadly and touched her cheek with the tips of his fingers. Todd looked away from her and then looked up at Mrs. Lovett with a look of cold blooded vengeance. He took a few steps and Mrs. Lovett slid the razor across Lucy's throat. Lucy became limp and scarlet memories drenched her dress. Mrs. Lovett dropped her and looked at Todd with her mouth gaping in astonishment.

"You LIED to me!" Todd yelled. "You deserve to die for what you did to me! You knew she lived! Why!"

"I only did it cause I was thinkin' o' you!" She argued back. Todd took out his razor and walked toward Mrs. Lovett, with his arms spread out in a embracing way. She backed away and hit a wall, with complete fear in her eyes.

"It's alright my dear, like you've said repeatedly theres little point in dwelling in the past." He took her hand and pulled her out onto the open floor. Toby was standing in the back, and his eyes were darker than usual. He came up behind Sweeney Todd and pulled him down to the floor. Thrashing wildly the two were locked in a fight to the death. Toby reached for Todd's razor and his hand got wounded in the process. Todd was yelling cuss words at poor Toby and trying to stab him with the silver extension of his arm.

"You were gonna' kill her! I know it!" Toby lashed at Todd crying.

"Now now, Toby, be calm, let me do what I have to do!" Todd struck down impaling Toby in the chest. Tobias screamed in agony and got stabbed more, each hit getting closer to death. Blood spewed everywhere and Toby stopped moving. The forgotten Mrs. Lovett gasped and salty tears ran down her face.

"My dear Toby!" She put her hands up to her mouth and tried to silence her breathy crying. Todd took her shoulders and she fell back, waiting for death. Why should she live if Sweeney didn't love her, and she knew he would end up murdering her in the end anyways, he never forgives. Todd finally did finish the deed and let her fall to the ground with a loud thud. He walked out and locked the bakehouse door. Forever. Only he and Mrs. Lovett knew how to open it.

He walked throughout the streets still covered in blood. Children crying and mothers covering their eyes. _Why should I live if my love is actually dead and I let her die? When I finally killed the judge? When, now I have no purpose?_ He walked to the pier and sobbed, showing weakness, he needed this. He cried till he had no more tears left. His only reason, and his life, was dead. His dear Lucy, his beautiful, sweet, innocent wife was dead now. _It wasn't fair what she had to go through._ "If I wasn't so foolish, I could have saved her all the sorrow and horrid memories that are now forgotten in time." He looked longingly into the black water and looked at the sky. "Now I've come home again. I know, I know you've been locked out of sight for all these years, like me, well I've come home to find you waiting. What 'ave I done?" He then stood up and walked down the street a little bit, remembering all the times when his life wasn't a living nightmare. He stopped at a high wall over-looking the ocean, and stood on it. He then jumped into the icy ,cold water. Death, having waited so long for him, welcomed Mr. Benjamin Barker with open arms.

(Not as good as I planned it out to be, but I still like it enough to upload it. Please review and tell me if it's actually good. Thanks!)


End file.
